Cold As Ice
by swanshero
Summary: iamspookygroot asked: CAN YOU WRITE HOOK HEARING ABOUT THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE AND DECIDING TO DO IT AND EMMA JUST APPRECIATING THE HELL OUT OF IT BC HOOK IS SUCH A DASHING DORK AND HE'S *HER* DASHING DORK.


**A/N: Another tumblr prompt! This is kinda silly and short, but oh well! If any of you want to send prompts, my tumblr is linked in my profile :) It may take me a while to finish it, but I promise that I will try to fulfill your prompt!**

Being the ever adaptable Captain Hook, Killian took quickly to the modern technologies of the Land Without Magic. There wasn't a day that went by where Emma didn't find Killian watching Netflix (which was one of his favorites, by far) or playing Candy Crush on his smart phone (which he had begged for after 'dropping' his cell phone into the toilet.)

("It's bloody archaic, Swan!")

(Yes, because a flip phone was archaic for a 300-hundred year old pirate.)

(Silly Emma.)

Another popular thing Killian decided was "bloody magnificent" was the computer. Henry had fun showing him his Facebook page where he kept up with friends from New York, showing him cat videos on Youtube, and funny text posts on Tumblr. Killian would bombard Emma with videos especially, every night she returned from work. These videos would range from watching puppies trying to howl to extravagant Halloween makeup tutorials. Emma wanted to be annoyed with Killian, but he was so goddamn dorky and perfect that Emma couldn't help but be touched at his excited face whenever he found a new video.

_God_, Emma couldn't believe that this life was hers.

That Killian was _hers_.

It was these thoughts that were going through Emma's mind when she began walking up the driveway of her new apartment (well, not new anymore-she's lived there for the past few months) and noticed her adorable dork of a boyfriend (yes, _boyfriend_) standing in the front yard, in the lush green grass, only a few feet from the five foot drop off where the sand of the beach began. Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry's smiling face (who was holding his brand new camcorder and Emma _does not like this_) and noticed Killian standing noticeably shirtless in the brisk cold of September.

She mostly didn't like how there was also a bucket of water by Killian's feet.

Oh, _really_?

Killian must've heard Emma walking up the gravel of the driveway as he turned his head to look over at her. He waved his brace (noticeably without the hook) at Emma, who gently waved back, and had that stupid wide smile on his face. Emma's heart fluttered in her chest and a few months ago, that would've scared the hell out of her. But not anymore. Killian was completely _hers_ and she was entirely _his_.

"Hi there, beautiful," Killian called out as Emma walked up the few steps to the front lawn, ignoring the obnoxious gagging sound Henry made.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she tucked her hands into her back pockets of her jeans.

Killian continued to smile, his teeth perfectly white and straight and how the hell does he have such nice teeth? "The ice bucket challenge, of course. It is for a terrible disease called-"

"ALS. I know," Emma finished the statement, a smile spreading on her face because _dammit_ Killian's smile was contagious. "But, I think you're a few months late on that."

"Nonsense. You can always raise awareness, love," Killian said, then looked back to the camera. "Henry volunteered to record it. So stand back unless you'd like to get wet."

And the fucking look Killian shot toward her sent shivers down her spine in pure anticipation.

But Emma pushed those thoughts (_panting-moaning-'Oh God, yes'_) to the back of her mind and looked over to her teenage son, who was clearly excited about soaking his mother's boyfriend.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you, kid?" Emma asked, walking over to the porch steps and placing her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Henry responded with that smug smile on his face, glancing up at his mother (_God, is he growing_.) "He found a video of the ice bucket challenge I accidentally left up on Facebook. Two hours and endless more videos later, here we are."

Yeah, Henry had _nothing_ to do with this.

Emma was brought back by Killian clearing his throat, rubbing his hand over his brace. She eyed his shirtless body and was quickly reminded of his gaze and last night and _Jesus she needed to stop_. Killian shot a subtle wink over to Emma since he was perceptive (as always) to her gaze and needs and wants.

"Alright," Killian began, dropping his arms to his sides. "I'm Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, and this is the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. It's bloody cold outside, so I'm gonna do this quickly. But, I nominate David Nolan, Will Scarlet, and Robin Hood. And well for the fun of it, my love, Emma Swan."

Emma felt her face blush as she dropped her face into her hand. _Fucking dork_.

Killian took a deep breath and Henry shoved the camera into her hands, hurrying to help Killian lift the bucket over his head. Emma had to hold back a chuckle as Henry struggled for a minute with the heavy bucket, with Killian waiting patiently for the ice cold water to be dumped over his head.

It took only another few seconds for Henry to get ahold of the bucket and tip it over onto Killian, dumping the ice water on his future step-father (God, did Emma really just think that?) and Killian gasping loudly at the shock of the chill. Emma began laughing at Killian's wide eyes and shocked face. But that was only until her eyes fell to his now-soaked chest, skin glistening and muscles enhanced and oh man Emma was fucked.

"See something you like, love?" Killian asked in that fucking tone that made Emma quiver in her knees and remind her of what's to come.

Henry gagged as he held the bucket, walking toward the front door. "Ugh, not in front of me."

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry wandered back into the house, dropping the bucket by the front door before he stepped inside. Killian stepped toward Emma, his eyes racking up and down her body and Emma could never get used to this: how Killian could be the dorkiest human being she'd ever met and then become a sex god in the next second.

Fuck him.

"So, do you?" Killian asked, his voice low and husky and _dammit_ Emma couldn't take this.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Emma responded, grazing her teeth on her bottom lip and noticing Killian's eyes darkening.

Killian leaned over, grazing his lips against Emma's ear. "Meet me upstairs in three minutes to help me dry off. Then I'll help you get a little wet."

Emma gulped as Killian walked past her to go back into the house, water trailing behind him onto the wooden porch. She took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat, which was to no avail.

God, this dork would be the death of her.


End file.
